


【翻译】【McDanno】Impatience in a Virtue

by halfbakedcookies



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Humour, M/M, PWP
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21767431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfbakedcookies/pseuds/halfbakedcookies
Summary: “你今天可真像个急色的小妞。”
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	【翻译】【McDanno】Impatience in a Virtue

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Impatience in a Virtue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/170412) by [kho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kho/pseuds/kho). 



> 标题大概可以翻译成“心急吃得了热豆腐”？（豆腐是哪个豆腐大家都知道2333

“快，赶紧的，快进去，进车里Danny，给我进去，”Steve一把抢过Danny手里的钥匙接着绕到驾驶座一侧，在Danny打开车门之前就已经坐进去扣上了安全带。“Danny！滚进来！”

“你今天到底有什么毛病？”Danny嘟嘟囔囔着靠进车座位，慢腾腾地给自己扣上安全带，在注意到来自Steve的杀人目光之后他的动作放得更不紧不慢了。“你今天可真像个急色的小妞。”

“你再叫我一次小妞试试。”Steve回答，又用目光杀死了他一次然后才发动车子，一个漂移冲出停车场并以非人般的变态弯道加速度飙上了马路。

Danny紧紧抓住他的保命把手，咬着牙道：“不是吧老哥，你在搞什么？”

Steve没理他，他的下颌正绷得紧紧的，握在方向盘上的双手用力得指节泛白。

十分钟后Danny被Steve一路强行推搡进屋然后被扔进了厨房里。再然后Danny被翻了个面，Steve粗暴地将他一把按在墙上凶狠地吻了上去，Danny还没来得及吭一声嘴巴就被Steve闯进来的舌头堵得严严实实。Steve掐着Danny的双臂将他牢牢按在原处，一边膝盖挤进了Danny的双腿之间。

在Steve终于低下头开始向颈间进攻时，Danny翻了个白眼开始轻轻推着这个大块头：“嘿，我说，不是我不喜欢你对我霸王硬上弓——我意思是你来这套的时候超性感，你个肌肉硬汉，海豹精英，超级Alpha——问题是你就不能给哥们点时间来两口啤酒之类的？”

“没门。”Steve说道，抬手一把扯掉Danny的领带（有可能还将它扯坏了）然后Danny的衬衫也被剥掉了，其中一颗扣子貌似还飞了出去，归属地是他落在一边的衣服堆里。

当脱到Danny的裤子的时候他已经硬得不行，喘得跟他身上的Steve似的：“你打算跟我说说这是哪一出么？”

“是你的屁股，”Steve埋在Danny的颈间没好气地回答，手上动作不停地一把拉开Danny的裤头接着连同他的内裤一起拽了下来，同时Danny配合地踢掉了自己的鞋子，抬起腿蹬掉缠在腿上的长裤和内裤。“妈的，你的屁股简直要逼疯我，Danny，我他妈硬了一整天。”

Steve伸手抓住了他口中的那个屁股一下下揉捏起来，Danny闭上眼低哑地笑：“抱歉了宝贝，这个屁股好像长在我身上啦，没法把它留在家里了。”

“你每一次弯下腰捡掉下去的笔，还有系你的鞋带的时候，操，你就那么背过去撅着屁股对准我，”Steve咕哝着把Danny越压越紧好像要将他挤进身体里一样。Danny对此并无反对意见。“然后我就中招了，Danny，我的大脑一下子短了路，什么都无法思考。”

Steve开始顺着他的胸脯亲吻下去时Danny睁开了眼，皱眉道：“我刚发现我现在光着个屁股你却一件都没少？”他伸手下去插进Steve的头发里，迫使对方抬起头来与他四目相对。“介意让你少穿两件衣服么？”

Steve咧嘴一笑——这个笑的杀伤力足以让Danny的心脏吹气球成两倍大，跟他妈的有一万头小鹿在他心上奔腾似的——接着伸手把他的T恤从下往上一把拽掉；好，现在轮到Danny大脑断线了，拜托，那个腹肌谁不可以呢？

Danny伸出手想去解Steve的裤头结果被Steve拍掉手，取而代之是的扣子都不解就直接扭啊扭地甩掉了裤子。一般而言，一个猴急的Steve就等于讨厌鬼Steve，而精虫上脑的猴急Steve则正好相反，会让Danny愈发地欲火焚身。

看着Steve在他的面前跪了下去，Danny往后靠上墙面，准备让自己享受到一场速战速决的美妙吹箫，毕竟Steve正有此意不是么？结果等来的却是他整个人被抓着烙煎饼似的翻了个面，这下他变成了面壁的姿势，而他的屁股整个落入到Steve的股掌之中。

“哇喔。这墙真性感。”Danny双手搭在墙上说道，努力试图扭过身去看Steve：“墙纸掉灰了，你发现没？”

“这个屁股。”Danny可以赌咒发誓Steve正死盯着他的屁股垂涎三尺，然后他就咒骂出声来，是痛的——被他可敬可亲的McGarrett在屁股上抽了一巴掌。“是我有生以来见过最诱人的完美屁股。”

Danny大翻白眼：“只是个屁股而已，Steve。”

“它不只是个屁股，”Steve抬头用谴责的眼神瞪了Danny一眼，双手充满保护欲地罩在Danny的双臀上，就跟他正因为Danny对自己屁股的出言不逊而表示歉意似的。“它是一件艺术品：光滑，结实，无瑕……”

“嗷！操你的，你刚才是咬了我屁股一口吗？”Danny叫出声来，又一次挣扎着要扭过身，然而却被那双生了根似的手给牢牢固定在原处。他伸手够到身后揉了揉自己的屁股：“痛死了，McGarrett。”

“不好意思啦，”Steve说道，听起来他一点都没有觉得不好意思。不过这没关系，因为紧接着他就唇齿并用又吮又舔地开发起Danny的屁股来，让他舒服得要命。“我这就亲亲它，让它感觉好点。”

“唔唔……”Danny真的是想再挣扎着回敬两句的，但Steve舌头热热地扫过留下的痕迹真的好舒服，而Steve的手指时松时紧地掐在他的臀上，揉捏玩弄得几乎让他发痒的快感，更是让他周身一波接一波过电般震颤。

Rachel以前也打过他屁股——好吧，不止一次——不过她没在上面留下过吻痕，而这正是Steve当前正在努力达成的目标。

Danny在Steve的舌尖掠过他后面的入口时，发出了一声他之后打死都不会承认出自自己之口的尖叫，然而事实确是如此：那一刻的他双眼紧闭、一只手用力捶在墙上，被Steve逼得情不自禁地下意识叫出了声。

再过一百万年他也想象不到这会有多爽。

Steve的唇舌和他的双手突然之间一齐消失了；Danny的脑袋昏沉沉的，还不知道刚刚究竟发生了些什么。“Steve，”他趴在墙上喃喃着，身体还在原处动弹不得：“你去哪……别走，回来！”

“现在马上要干死你，”Steve火急火燎地，劈里啪啦打开又甩上一排排橱柜门，在流理台下面乒乒乓乓地搞出一大堆翻瓶倒罐的声音来：“现在，立刻，马上，我忍不住了，现在就得——”

“好啊，快点来，”Danny又张开了一点双腿回应。被压在墙上操是他第二喜欢的体位，而第一位则是被按着趴在Steve家沙发扶手上面的姿势：事实上，更有可能是因为那次正是他们终于没有见面就急着打起炮来、而是选择脱下伪装最终对彼此坦诚心意的第一次。

实话实说，Danny喜欢的其实不是在墙壁或者沙发上干起来这件事，而是这个表现得好像再忍一分钟就会爆炸的Steve，这个如此急切需要就地马上拥有Danny的Steve，不管哪时哪地，不管今夕何夕。他爱Steve眼中的狂热和暴烈，他充满占有欲的双手，他结实的身躯从头到脚将Danny牢牢压住，他的老二干进Danny屁股里让他痛得要命，爽得上天。

“啊哈，找到了。”Steve终于回来继续在Danny的屁股上唇齿耕耘不辍，又亲又吮的，就在那一刻——那让Danny脚趾蜷缩起来的一刻——他弓起背来，叫得高亢得跟个女孩子似的，操，让他恨不得挖个洞钻进去。

有什么撕掉纸封（或者塑料封？）的声音从Danny身下某处传来，Danny低下头看清Steve手上正在摆弄的之后……“那是瓶酱汁吗？”

“意大利油醋汁。”Steve终于把顶上的塑料封弄掉，旋开瓶盖撕掉里面的封标，然后又把盖子盖上摇了摇，抬头朝Danny笑着说：“这个是我在短时间里能找到最好的了，里面有油分，能用上。”

Danny对着他挑起眉：“所以你的意思是我的屁股让你这么上头，以至于都不肯花多三十秒进你卧室拿真正的润滑剂出来？”

Steve对他挑眉回去：“你的意思是现在你有意见咯？”

“没那么大意见。”Danny回答，随后Steve一根润滑过的手指顺着他的臀缝滑下去，象征性地问了句“准备好了吗？”就直接进入了他体内。Danny嘶了一声：“哦操，我没意见，真的，我靠！行，有够润滑的，真棒。”

现在是Steve的舌头和手指一同上阵，让这种火辣辣的快感达到了一种全新境界。“唔，”Danny能感觉到Steve贴着他的屁股露出的笑：“挺美味。”

“我滴个老天爷，”Danny呻吟着半真半假地抱怨，“你这个大蠢蛋。”

“唔哼。”Steve又感叹了一次，接着加多了一根手指。

Danny硬得滴水、欲火中烧以至于开始脑袋发昏，想要得不得了，在扩张到三根手指之后他再也受不了了。“快，Steve，妈的，我准备好了，我永远为你敞开，你可以赶紧上了。”

“不能让我多欣赏一会儿你的屁股吗，”Steve又狠狠捏了一把Danny的左半边臀瓣，这次Danny倒是没有骂娘因为他的老二被捏得跳了跳，他可不是那种会从疼痛中得到快感的人，但Steve就是有本事让他做出一些他以为再过一百万年自己也不可能喜欢做的事情。“这屁股真绝。”

“对啊，绝了，它可是大理石打造，我他妈就是个古希腊男神。你，现在赶紧的，干我，马上。”

Steve站起身来，将嘴唇贴在Danny的脖子根处：“我就喜欢你这副颐指气使的小模样，Danno，”他在亲吻和啃咬的间隙喃喃说着，还扬起手扇了Danny屁股一巴掌。

“嘿，别打了，给我快点干活。”Danny将手伸到身后抓住Steve的手，带着他凑近自己硬得发痛的下面。“快来。”

“看现在谁才是急眼的那个？”Steve调戏了一句，与此同时他的阴茎贴上了Danny的屁股而后一点点进入。他埋在Danny的颈间呼出一口气：“天，你操起来真爽。”

而Danny只能在喉咙里呼噜出一声表示同意；因为Steve在他的体内是那么恰到好处的熨帖，就像他原本就该属于那里，Danny心里有一部分想着好像确是如此。他内心某个角落感觉似乎Rachel撞了他的车、他们随后失败的婚姻、再然后他突如其来、不情不愿地在夏威夷重新扎根下来……这一切都是命中注定要让他遇到Steve，好让他能知道Steve埋在他里面的感觉是有他妈的多完美。

再过一百万年他也永远，永远不会承认有过这个想法的。母猪会上树，他这只傲娇熊都不会让自己的小心思暴露。

Steve的手指贴着Danny的皮肤上下乱划了一气，但油腻腻的意大利油醋汁让他根本抓不住对方的手臂。他最终放弃，抓着Danny的双手按在墙上开始又狠又快又深地耸动着干他。他的嘴唇就挨着Danny脖颈上搏动那一处，发出那些小小的滚烫喘息和低哼让Danny神魂颠倒、意乱情迷。

Danny不断往后迎合着他；他们坚持不了太久的，总是这样，因为Steve这个人就是他的催情药，而对Steve而言Danny也正如他的春药，让他们每每在干到激烈忘我之时高潮来得都又快又急，见鬼的，几乎每一次都是如此。Danny搂住Steve的颈侧，让他狠狠咬在自己的肩膀上，Danny知道那样的力度足以在那留下一个齿印。

他的身上到处都是小小的Steve形状齿痕，Danny一天到晚叽叽歪歪抱怨但其实他爱死了每一个印记：一个在他小腹，一个在他大腿上，一个在他膝弯后侧，还有他颈间那三个。他很确定自己会尤其钟爱明天将浮现在他屁股上的那一个。

在有些白天里当他感觉心烦意乱、孤立无援或者日常生无可恋的时候，他就会用手指按按自己身上其中一个痕迹，想起他是怎么被打上这些烙印的，于是便微笑起来。

有些时候Steve会抓到他这个动作，从他脸上的微笑Danny知道对方同样也回忆起了那些场景。

Danny射出来的时候，他的高潮太过于猛烈以至于脑袋几乎撞上了墙面，但Steve的手垫在那里使他免于疼痛。听到Steve痛嘶了一声，正处于高潮之中的Danny喘息着亲了亲又舔了舔Steve的手掌，尝到了意大利油醋汁，和Steve的味道。

他很确定自己今后每次吃沙拉的时候都会意淫这一幕了。

Steve在射出来的时候，他的额头抵着Danny的肩胛处，将他用力再用力地紧紧抱进怀里，仿佛他不抱得更紧一点的话对方就会滑落在地消失不见；Danny伸手够到后面死死摁住Steve的腰胯，随着他们彼此一同颤抖痉挛，Steve将他的呻吟熨进了Danny的皮肤之中，又让他再一次周身发颤。

在Steve抽出去之后，他最后落了一个吻在Danny的脖子上，准备往后退去。他踏出一步然后一气呵成地打滑摔倒在原地，双手撑在地上那一滩油迹里又滑了一下，最终四脚朝天地倒在了那里。

“嗷。”Steve喊了一声，郁闷地仰头望向Danny，一脸懵逼。

Danny爆发出一阵狂笑，看着他光着身子四仰八叉地躺在地上喊痛的样子：“这真是我见过最有形象的落地动作了，McGarrett。”

“傻逼意大利酱汁。”Steve气哼哼地说，低头看自己油乎乎的双手。他朝Danny举起手：“拉我一把？”

Danny小心翼翼地绕过Steve走到洗碗池拿了一块抹布，朝Steve的脑袋丢了过去。Steve一把接住，一边擦干净自己的老二双手双脚和地面一边皱着眉看他。

Danny拿了张厨房清洁纸打湿擦了擦自己，然后弯下腰捡起他的裤子套上。他对一个还在不开心发脾气的Steve道：“心急吃热豆腐的下场就是这样。”

“我可没听到你什么时候喊不要了，”Steve酸溜溜地回嘴，伸出去抓住Danny的手将自己拽起身：“你刚刚都怎么说的？‘你，现在赶紧的，干我，马上’？”

Danny厚脸皮地耸了耸肩：“我能说啥？都是被你的招牌猴急给传染的。”

Steve对他咧嘴一笑。“还有招牌性感。”

Danny对此翻了个白眼：“性感时刻结束。我现在饿了。”

Steve俯下身亲了亲Danny，舌头探进他口中缓缓扫过一圈而后退开，给了他一个看起来像是充满了浓浓爱意的表情——一个总能让Danny心都融化的表情，尽管他才不愿意承认自己都有哪里不争气地发了软。

“我想吃沙拉，”Steve宣布，大咧咧一丝不挂地向冰箱走去，在经过Danny身旁的时候大力拍了一下他的屁股。“你呢？”

“可以，”Danny用手指着他：“但你不准用那个脆皮鸭酱汁。我要开一瓶新的，或者有法式沙拉酱的话更好。”

“嗯哼。”Steve沉吟，“不要，我还是要意大利那个。”

Danny皱起了眉头。Steve朝他笑，Danny的眉头皱得更深了。

结果他们在那天晚上用完了一整瓶，并且不仅仅用在他们的沙拉上。


End file.
